rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race 8
RJ's The Amazing Race 8 RJ's The Amazing Race Season 8 is the eighth installment of the RJ's The Amazing Race series. The season is the first season to introduce the No-Entry Immunity twist. The season featured several first time visits including Cuba, Portugal, Algeria, Hungary, Russia, Israel, Cambodia and Laos. The winner of the season was Lukonia. Casting The applications for Season 8 was chosen based on who applied first. The first 11 to apply were the 11 Teams of 1. The cast included 3 former winners of RJ's The Amazing Race - Edu84 (Season 2 & 5), Brogs17 (Season 4) and Qwerty101 (Season 7). Other returning teams include Elvira for the 5th time, Danielvk who previously finished 10th (Season 4) as well as the Runner-Up of Season 6 and 1ry99 who has returned for a 3rd time with his best placement being 6th (Season 7). The cast was more or less half returning teams and half new teams. No-Entry Immunity Twist Season 8 was the first season to introduce the No-Entry Immunity Twist. The twist was basically if a team felt they did quite badly they could use it to make sure they were defiantly survive the leg. Each team only had 1 No-Entry Immunity each. The last time it could be used was Leg 8. Usage in the game: Lukonia - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 8 (Finished 1st - Leg 8) Edu84 - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 8 (Finished 2nd - Leg 8) Brogs17 - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 8 (Finished 3rd - Leg 8) Samhuss - Unused (Eliminated - Leg 7) Qwerty101 - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 5 (Finished Last - Leg 5 but was saved due to using No-Entry Immunity) Elvira - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 4 (Finished 2nd - Leg 4) 10Boy - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 3 (Finished 7th - Leg 3) Lolaclavos - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 3 (Finished 8th - Leg 3) Danielvk - Used No-Entry Immunity on Leg 2 (Finished 5th - Leg 2) 1ry99 - Unused (Eliminated - Leg 2) Wwxcrunner1 - Unused (Eliminated Leg 1) Season 8 Teams & Results *I indicates the team used their No-Entry Immunity. If placement is in Pink text then it means they used it and saved themselves from elimination *> indicates the team used the Yield. < indicates the team received the Yield *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn. ⊂ indicates the team received the U-Turn *⊂ inidcates the team received the U-Turn but it took no effect as they had already passed it *⋑⋐ indicates their was a 2nd U-Turn available on the leg but it was unused *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward available on that leg *Underlined Number inidicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated *The Little Star next to a number indicates the team chose to Quit during the leg The Route Leg 1 (United States > Cuba) *Phoenix, Arizona, United States image:United States Mini.png (Mystery Castle) (Starting Line) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Phoenix to Havana, Cuba image:Cuba Mini.png *Havana (El Capitolio) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Havana (Gran Teatro de La Habana) image:Detour Mini.png *Havana (University of Havana) image:Pit Stop Mini.png 11 Teams left the starting line in Phoenix and arrived in Havana were they encountered a Roadblock in which they had to find the world's tallest statue under cover (in a building). Following the Roadblock there was a Detour which was a choice between Cuboids or Cubes. At the Pit Stop it was Elvira who checked-in 1st while Wwxcrunner1 was last and was eliminated! Leg 2 (Cuba > Portugal) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Havana to Lisbon, Portugal image:Portugal Mini.png *Lisbon (Camoes Square) *Lisbon (Avienda da Liberdade) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Lisbon (Jeronimos Monastery) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Lisbon teams encountered a Roadblock in which they had to answer a question about the a monument found on Avienda da Liberdade. At the Pit Stop it was Elvira and Lukonia who checked-in 1st while Danielvk felt he was going to be last and used his No-Entry Immunity. In the end 1ry99 was last and was eliminated! Leg 3 (Portugal > Algeria) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Lisbon to Algeirs, Algeria image:Algeria Mini.png *Algeirs (Notre Dame d'Afrique) image:Detour Mini.png *Algeirs (Maqam Echahid) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Algeirs (Ketchaoua Mosque) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Upon arrivial in Algeirs teams faced a Detour were the picked either Moving Pieces or Still Pieces. Afterwards teams encountered a Roadblock were they had to identify the number of people that made up the Martyrs' Monument and then had to mail a picture of the one holding a flame torch. At the Pit Stop it was Elvira who checked-in 1st for the 3rd time in a row while both 10Boy and Lolaclavos used their No-Entry Immunity as they felt they were going to be eliminated. In the end Danielvk chose to Quit and therefore was eliminated! Leg 4 (Algeria > Hungary) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Algeirs to Budapest, Hungary image:Hungary Mini.png *Budapest (Memento Park) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Budapest (Tomb of Gul Baba) image:Yield Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Budapest (Fisherman's Bastion) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After teams arrived in Budapest teams had to work out how many statues were made by Kiss Istvan. Teams then discovered a Yield were Edu84 used the Yield on Elvira. In the Detour teams chose either Pop It or Draw It. At the Pit Stop it was Lukonia who checked-in 1st while Elvira used her No-Entry Immunity as she felt she would be eliminated. In the end it was Lolaclavos who checked-in last and was eliminated! Leg 5 (Hungary > Russia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Budapest to Moscow, Russia image:Russia Mini.png *Moscow (Spasskaya Tower) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Moscow (Moscow Monorail) *image:Rail Travel Mini.png Moscow (Timiryazevskaya Station) image:Detour Mini.png image:U-Turn Mini.png *Moscow (Saint Basil's Cathedral) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once in Moscow teams encountered a Roadblock were teams had to count the number of letters in the inscription at the Spasskaya Tower. Teams then found a Detour were they chose either Fall Down or Jump Up. Teams then discovered the U-Turn were Brogs17 used the U-Turn on Elvira. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 who was 1st and Qwerty101 felt he was in danger so used his No-Entry Immunity. Qwerty101 was last so was saved from elimination so Elvira who finished 6th was eliminated instead! Leg 6 (Russia > Israel) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Moscow to Jerusalem, Israel image:Israel Mini.png *Jerusalem (Dome of the Rock) *Jerusalem (Western Wall) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Jerusalem (Tower of David) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Jerusalem teams discovered a Roadblock were teams had to put books of the Bible in order they appear in the Bible. At the Pit Stop it was Lukonia who checked-in 1st while Qwerty101 was last but was not eliminated as this was a non-elimination leg! Leg 7 (Israel) *Jerusalem (The Tisch Family Zoological Gardens) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Detour Mini.png *Jerusalem (Shrine of the Book) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Jerusalem (Mount of Olives) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Teams found out they were continuing in Jerusalem were Qwerty101 discovered his Speed Bump were Qwerty101 had to work out the name of the elephant at The Tisch Family Zoological Gardens. In the Detour teams had to choose either Brain Game or Balance Game. The Roadblock required teams to work out how many times the word God appears in Genesis 1 in the Bible. After the Roadblock teams had an additional task in which they had to work out which book the verse provided came from. At the Pit Stop Lukonia was the 1st team to arrive while Samhuss chose to Quit at the beginning of the leg and as a result was eliminated! Leg 8 (Israel > India) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Jerusalem to Agra, India image:India Mini.png *Agra (Agra Fort) image:Fast Forward Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Agra (Taj Mahal) image:Detour Mini.png Mini.png] *Agra (Tomb of the Akbar the Great) image:Pit Stop Mini.png Once teams arrived in Agra they discovered a Fast Forward in which the first team to work out the location of the tomb in the picture would win the Fast Forward. Lukonia won the Fast Forward. In the Roadblock teams had to complete a game of hangman. The next clue was to use the words from the hangman game to work out their next location. In the Detour teams chose either Explode or Fire. After the Detour teams encountered a Double U-Turn were only Qwerty101 used it on Edu84 but it took no effect as Edu84 had already passed the Double U-Turn. At the Pit Stop it was Lukonia who was 1st and as it was Leg 8 Lukonia, Edu84 and Brogs17 chose to use their No-Entry Immunity as it was the last time they could use it. In the end it was Qwerty101 who was last and was eliminated! Leg 9 (India > Cambodia) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Agra to Phnom Penh, Cambodia image:Cambodia Mini.png *Phnom Penh (Wat Phnom) image:Roadblock Mini.png *image:Bus Travel Mini.png Phnom Penh (Wat Phnom) to Phnom Penh (Royal Palace) image:Detour Mini.png *Phnom Penh (National Assembly) image:Pit Stop Mini.png After arriving in Phnom Penh teams encountered a Roadblock in which they had to solve a brain teaser about a clock. After signing up for Charter Buses teams faced a Detour were they picked either Circus Day or Lucky Day. At the Pit Stop it was Lukonia who was 1st for the 4th time in a row while Qwerty101 was last but was not eliminated! Leg 10 (Cambodia > Laos) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Phnom Penh to Vientaine, Laos image:Laos Mini.png *Vientaine (Mekong River) image:Detour Mini.png *Vientaine (Pha That Luang) image:Speed Bump Mini.png image:Roadblock Mini.png *Vientaine (Ho Phra Kaew) image:Pit Stop Mini.png In Vientaine teams encountered a Detour in which teams had a choice between Smasher or Juggler. The Speed Bump required Qwerty101 to work out what Hello is in Lao the official language of Laos. The Roadblock required teams to complete a crossword about continents. At the Pit Stop it was Edu84 who was 1st, however, in the end it was Brogs17 who was last and was eliminated from the race! Leg 11 (Laos > United States) *image:Air Travel Mini.png Vientaine to Phoenix, Arizona, United States image:United States Mini.png *Phoenix (Camelback Mountain) image:Detour Mini.png *Phoenix (Phoenix City Hall) *Phoenix (Papago Park) image:Roadblock Mini.png *Phoenix (Mystery Castle) image:Finish Line.png Teams arrived in their final destination city Phoenix were they faced a Detour with a choice between Driver or Crusher. At the Phoenix City Hall there was an additional task were teams had to search the blogs of the eliminated team for hints to numbers to unlock their next clue. In the Final Roadblock teams had to work out from a map which numbers were on the countries Hungary, Cuba and Cambodia. At the Finish Line it was Lukonia who crossed the Finish Line 1st, Edu84 was 2nd and Qwerty101 was 3rd. Season 8 Facts & Records *1st time ever the No-Entry Immunity twist is used *The Detour on Leg 2 was removed from the leg has some found it "too hard" *Danielvk was the 1st person to use their No-Entry Immunity (Leg 2) *1st person to use their No-Entry Immunity after thinking they were last but were not was Danielvk (Leg 2) *Qwerty101 was the first person to use their No-Entry Immunity when they had checked-in last so saved themself from elimination (Leg 5) *The Detour on Leg 6 was removed due to one user having technical difficulties with it *1st time ever Edu84 participated in a season and did not win *1st time visits to Cuba, Portugal, Algeria, Hungary, Russia, Israel, Cambodia and Laos